Passion Series
by Duplex Prower
Summary: Lex and Pyra has finally found some down time. They have realized that their past together has been rough and harsh. But they have finally overcome the challenges and Lex seems to have something in mind to show his affection towards the girl he loves. R
1. Ring of Destiny

**Passion**

** Chapter One: Ring of Destiny**

Tails, Trixy, and Violet had went straight home after the long day of fighting and being held hostage. Lex and Pyra however, had their own plans. They had held their feelings from each other for too long and now they wanted to express it alone. Lex had told them about the package that he had found at their dad's job with the money in it and they went crazy. Everyone immediately went shopping. They figured they would buy their own Christmas presents and they were all out of the house. Except Lex and Pyra.

Pyra was on the couch just looking at Lex pace around. They had the whole house to themselves and by the expression on everyone else's faces, they weren't coming back for a whole couple of hours. "So Lex, what are we going to do?" she asked innocently. Lex smirked at her and then wrapped his arms around her slender body. "I'll tell you what we're going to do, we're going to have a good time expressing our love." he whispered softly and kissed her lightly. Suddenly the phone rang and Pyra picked it up quickly and threw it out the window. She smiled, "Don't bother." she said softly and began to kiss Lex more passionately. Once again, they were quickly into each other and there was nothing to get in their way. Just as Pyra began to unbutton her shirt, there was a knock at the door. "Hey, is anyone in there?" someone asked. Lex rolled his eyes and kissed Pyra's forehead, "I'll be right back." he whispered. He walked towards the door and then looked through the peephole. It was Lisa and Janet, and Lex raised an eyebrow, 'Where have they been this whole time.' Lex pondered. He opened the door and looked at the two females. He also saw Myra behind them with her arms crossed and it seemed like she was mad over something.

Seeing this, Pyra seemed very uneasy and began to get scared, "Hello Lex, may I speak to my sister?" Myra asked. Lex moved aside and gestured for them to come in. Myra shook her head, "No, I mean alone, in our house." she implied. Even though he didn't mean to show it, he was very disappointed. His ears dropped for a brief second and then he perked them back up, "Oh, sure." he answered lowly and Pyra began walking outside. She kissed him and then leaned towards him "Goodbye Lex, I'll see you later on tonight." she said and began walking with her sister to their house. Janet and Lisa followed them, but Lex could tell that they didn't know what was going on.

This was going to give Lex a lot of time to think about stuff clearly. Even though he loved Pyra with all of his heart, he knew he shouldn't just rush her into having sex with him. And it was that key factor love that separated it from being just that. Then something hit him. He knew deep down in him that he would do anything to stay with her, and so he would. He got into his Grey Mist, started it up, and hit the boosters. The Arwing flew into the air and he decided to go and get something so special that no gift could ever surpass it. He flew into the market town and landed near the mall. He jumped out of the Arwing and locked it. He walked onto the sidewalk and then looked at all of the stores around him. But the one that caught his eye was a jewelry store. He went inside and then looked around. He saw a brown vixen with golden hazel eyes. She was wearing a yellow shirt with brown jeans. On the shirt read, 'Love will hold forever.'

"How may I help you?" she asked kindly. Lex continued to look around and then saw a certain ring style that he liked. He pointed at it and asked how much it was. "Everyone wants that one, but no one can afford it. It's five hundred thousand credits, sir. That's by itself, there's a bracelet that comes with that. But it costs an extra twenty five thousand dollars." she answered. Lex pulled out his wallet and pulled out the credits. "How much was it again?" he asked. Twenty minutes later, he had everything he wanted out of the store. He bought a lot of rings, chains, and even the bracelet that went with the collection ring. But the special ring was all he cared about right then. He popped open the ring box and saw the diamond gleaming back at him. 'I hope Pyra will like this.' Lex thought while running back to his Grey Mist.

Since he had to wait a while before he could see Pyra again, he decided to get his Arwing customized. He went into a shop and then flashed the credits around. He told them to customize it the best way they could and try to change it into a car module as well. That way he could change the mode of the Grey Mist. It sounded strange, changing a flying jet into a car. But he had seen this done before. With a button or either a name call, a jet could change into a driving vehicle and he always wanted something like that. It took the workers two hours, but they did it.

"Ok Lex, We've uploaded the GPS system, which is fully top-notch. No one has a better one, not even one of the Star Fox Arwings. We've upgraded the laser cannons, added a missile and bomb launcher, mounted two machine guns, sequenced the navigation system again, and maxed out the thruster boosters and the speed. It can withstand extreme temperatures, can float on water, swim underwater, and put out double night vision screens to see in the dark. Now, time to tell you about the car mode." he continued and pointed at a button on a remote. "You can change it manually or…" he began and then smiled, "Corvette Supreme" he said loudly. The Arwing suddenly began to change form and then ten seconds later, a smooth silver and blue vehicle with two checkered flags of pure silver emblem in the front of the car sat in front of the grey fox. "I really like the Corvette, only pros know how to handle it right, has great performance, and has some perfect curves… all good traits of a female." he remarked and smiled. Lex just laughed nervously at the remark and then became serious and told the guy to continue.

"Ok, we have the seat warmer, seat adjuster, plasma TV in the passenger seat, also in the front and will only work if the car isn't moving. You have automatic fresh scent deodorizer, custom rims, nitro, a deep bass radio and CD system, and even a gun holder. Also the car is bulletproof, fireproof, and as well as the tires; they're indestructible. The same effect goes for your Arwing. But check this; we got you your own decal." he commented and pulled a small white sheet off of the back of the car. The symbol looked like an X mark, but it was of a sniper and a blue rose. Lex smirked and then nodded, "I like it." he responded. "It is now… the Grey Mist three thousand. That's how many customized things we added to the original. Pretty catchy huh; well, that's it." the worker stated. Lex paid the money he owed him and thanked him. Lex jumped into the seat and the belt automatically lapped over his shoulder. "Welcome Lex Prower. Destination?" a female voice asked. Lex smiled, "Home." he replied. "Very well then. Going to Sapphire Drive." she answered and then the nitro was activated. Lex zoomed across town in his new vehicle and looked at the map. 'This sure is easy to control. I wonder how fast it can really go.' Lex thought.

At Pyra's house…

"Now Pyra, I thought we talked about this. Why can't you get it through your head? You can't just sleep with him like that." Myra informed. "But he's not just any guy. You don't know what we've been through together. I love him, and he loves me." Pyra replied. Myra shook her head, "Even so, at least wait until he proposes to you. Haven't you two talked about that yet?" she asked. Pyra then noticed what she was saying, "No… we haven't." she said lowly. "Exactly my point. Now you can go over there and talk with him, but I better not find out that you did anything else. Remember, I can sense what your feeling when I want, that's how I knew that you were about to do something you weren't supposed to." Myra stated quickly.

Pyra began to ball up her fist, who was she to tell her what she could do? She left the family before to do a lot of immoral things, and here she was, telling her what she should do. That was her twin and if anything, she was the one who should tell her these things. "Yeah, but I'm not a kid, so you can stop treating me like one." Pyra said heatedly. Myra now realized her sloppy mistake and began to laugh nervously. "Listen, I'm really sorry Pyra. But I really want to see that you don't get hurt. Because I know I did…" she did lowly and looked at the floor. Then Pyra remembered, she never did tell her the full story of what exactly went on when she left both her and her mother. "Ok, right. I won't do anything, sister's promise." Pyra said and began to walk out the door. 'Lex is a good kid, he wouldn't want to hurt her. It's just they want to get things done so quickly. It reminds me of my first so much it scares me…' Myra thought as she watched her sister slowly walk up the porch of Lex's house.

Pyra knocked on Lex's door and then waited a few seconds. Lex opened the door and began to smile. "Come in, it's kinda chilly out here." Lex said cheerfully and brought her inside. Lex closed the door and then looked at the feline he adored. "Hey Lex… um… I want to talk to you about something." Pyra began, she really didn't want to have to tell him to wait, but it was going to do them both good if they did it the natural way. "Wait, I have to tell you something first, why don't you sit down?" he offered and then got something from a bag. Lex walked back over to Pyra and then showed her what was in his hand. "Wait a second, isn't that reservations to…" Pyra began. "To Platinum's Finest Restaurant. Only the best go there." Lex finished. Pyra was in shock, "Wow, and it's for tonight?" she asked. Lex nodded, "Yep, so here, wear my coat." Lex offered and helped her put the coat on.

Pyra went out onto the porch and noticed that it started snowing. "Wow, snowing on the day before Christmas. What luck." she pointed out. She then looked in Lex's driveway and saw the new Grey Mist three thousand. "Wow, you even got a new car. You've been a busy boy, haven't you?" Pyra asked slyly. 'Oh, you don't know how busy.' Lex thought happily. Everything was going according to plan and Lex thought that Pyra deserved a perfect night out. "Hold on, I can't go like this, let me get something suitable to wear." she said quickly and ran off to her house. Fifteen minutes later, Pyra came back out with a vibrant blue dress and some silver earrings. Lex looked stunned and almost couldn't stop glancing at her from time to time. Pyra began to giggle, "I see someone thinks I'm beautiful." she stated. Lex grinned, "Well, you were always that beautiful." he replied softly. Pyra blushed as Lex opened the car door for her and then waited until she got in. "Thanks Lex." she said and flopped into the passenger side. Lex walked over to the other side and got in. He picked the restaurant on the navigation system and he began to drive, making sure that he was going the right track. They reached the restaurant in ten minutes and Lex parked in the VIP parking.

They got out and Pyra began to walk towards the first entrance. "No Py, where are you going?" he asked. She turned around and then looked at Lex with a look of curiousness, "So how are we supposed to get in?" she asked playfully. Lex smirked and then pulled out a card key. "By going up." he replied and swiped the card through the key reader. The light next to the key reader went blue and then an elevator opened up. Lex gestured a gentlemen pose and then smiled, "After you." he said boldly. "Why, thank you." Pyra stated. They both went inside the elevator and then waited until it closed. "You haven't seen anything yet." Lex imposed and pointed at something behind them. The wall behind them split open and the only thing that was separating them from the city and the elevator was a window. Pyra gaped in awe as she saw the fresh snow slowly fall from the sky as the moonlight illuminated through the night onto the rooftops of the city. "It's… It's so beautiful." Pyra gasped. Lex smiled and squeezed Pyra closer to him while they both watched the city rooftops.

The ride ended two minutes later when the wall closed and then the door opened behind them. They went inside and noticed lots of young couples eating and talking. "Wow, there are a lot of married people here." Pyra commented while sitting at a table. "Yeah, I didn't even notice that." Lex replied, trying to act like he didn't know anything. A few minutes later, the waiter came and asked for their order. A few more minutes later, they began to eat. "So, is this a special occasion?" Pyra asked. "Actually, I'll let you decide that one." Lex said. He fumbled around his coat pocket holding the ring box tight. 'Pick it at the right moment. No screw ups.' Lex thought. After they were done eating, there was a section for young couples to walk on the balcony that Lex was very interested in. Particularly for its well known purpose. Lex was suggesting to Pyra that they should go to the balcony, knowing that Pyra didn't know what was the thing that the balcony was used most for. "C'mon, I'm sure you would love it." Lex offered. "But wait, I don't know…" she began, but then she saw Lex's warm smile. The smile melted her doubts and she knew she couldn't refuse his offer. "Aww c'mon, it should be fun." Lex pried again. Pyra warmly smiled back and rested her head in his chest. "Ok, sure. I hope it will be a beautiful view." Pyra remarked. They both got up and started walking towards the balcony. They opened the door and stepped outside. The air was very cold and the night sky was pleasing to anyone's eye. It was a clear night and the moon was illuminating very brightly through the sky. It was the right kind of chill for Lex, it felt like a positive rush, it made him feel alive and good inside.

"Wow, this is more beautiful than I thought." Pyra remarked astonished. Since they were at the highest level of the building, they could just about see everything. "I would never in my life even think that I would be able to see something like this. Even when I used to fight in tournaments, I always thought that I would have to fight nasty and degrading men off of me all the time. Not have anything for myself but a title and a reputation. That was what I was brought up to believe, that my destiny was to hold a title, and nothing else. But you Lex… Lex Prower… you've opened my heart." she said softly. 'Perfect!' Lex thought. He got onto one knee and then brought out the ring box. "Which is why I will ask you now. Pyra, will you marry me?" Lex asked sincerely. Things were running through his mind wildly as he thought about the answer she might give.

Pyra gasped and then tears began to form. But they weren't tears of sorrow and sadness. They were tears of happiness and joy. "Yes, I will! I will marry you!" she cried. She ran up to Lex and hugged him. Her tears of joy began to make Lex cry as well. He began to feel a sense of happiness he had never felt before, something that he could never buy from any store. He began to twirl her around and he felt like he was the king of the universe. He didn't care about anything else but her, and that was what mattered to him the most. Pyra took the ring from the box and tried it on. "It looks nice on you." Lex commented lowly. He began to blush, and Pyra noticed this. She blushed as well, but kissed him passionately for his comment, "Thanks." she replied tenderly.

After several minutes of them just looking at the bright stars and the moon, they looked at each other. "How about tomorrow? We don't need to wait five to six weeks." Lex implied. Pyra nodded and rested her head on Lex's shoulder. "Yes, that seems a lot better to me." she said and then smiled to herself. Both of their destinies changed in an instant; both of what they heard that their future was supposed to be wisped away out of their minds in a flash and they thought about their new future together. The snow began to fall more quickly, but it didn't bother them at all. But the night air began to get colder, and Pyra began to shiver. "Here, wear my jacket." Lex offered. Pyra took the jacket and then noticed Lex was wrapping his arms around her. "We'll do anything for each other, won't we?" she asked. Lex nodded and kissed her. 'We would.' he thought. They began to go inside a few minutes later and decided to get home; it was getting late. "One more day huh? That's too much of a long wait." Pyra commented. "No it's not. It gives us the proper time to do everything just right." Lex replied.

The next day, at Emerald Park…

Fresh snow fell onto Lex's tuxedo as he arrived at the scene. "Am I late, did I do something wrong?" Lex asked. Fox put a hand on his shoulder, "Calm down, I know your nervous, cause hell, I'm nervous. So try to stay calm, remember the training procedure." Fox stated. Lex inhaled, and then exhaled slowly. But his nerves were still shot. He couldn't believe it; he was really going to marry the girl of his dreams. The one he had been best friends with from the beginning of high school to the end. Someone he had fully felt he would sacrifice his life for. Then a voice broke him out of his thoughts. "Take care of it later. I think the bride is about to show." Antwon said and pointed to the entrance of the park. There was a limousine that pulled up by the curb in front of the carpet. Pyra got out of the limo and then began to slowly walk down the aisle. Lex was at the altar and was almost going to have a nervous breakdown. 'I hope I do this right.' Lex thought frantically. Pyra just smiled at him warmly and it seemed like his worries had washed away. She finally reached the altar and then took a quick glance at the bouquet she was carrying. "Do you Lex Prower, take this beautiful feline, to be your lawful wedded wife, to hold and to cherish, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, in wealth and poor, through the bad and the good, till death do you part?" the minister asked. Lex looked into Pyra's eyes once and smiled, "Yes, I do." he answered softly.

The minister looked at Pyra, "And do you, Pyra Mind, take this handsome fox, to be your lawful wedded husband, to hold and to cherish, to love and to honor, in sickness and in health, in wealth and poor, through the bad and the good, till death do you part?" he asked. Pyra smiled and looked into Lex's eyes, "Yes, I do." she answered softly. "Myra, Tails, the rings." the minister summoned. The two walked towards them and each took a ring and Lex put it onto Pyra's finger and she put one onto Lex's finger. "Lex, you may now kiss the bride." the minister stated. Lex moved the veil from Pyra's face and kissed Pyra passionately. They held the kiss for at least half of a minute before separating. Pyra threw the bouquet of flowers and all of the girls fought for it. But Janet got it and she squealed with joy. "Ha, I'm getting married next!" she exclaimed. Lex and Pyra looked into each other's eyes and smiled. "I love you Pyra." Lex whispered. Pyra leaned closer to Lex, "I love you too." she whispered softly and then looked at him. They were finally together. Through all of the pain, through all of the suffering, through all of the hardships and troubles, it seemed that they both finally got their bonding kiss. "Merry Christmas, Pyra." Lex said softly. "Merry Christmas, Lex." Pyra replied and watched the snow fall onto the ground.

Fox suddenly began to poke at Lex's ribs with his elbow and snickered, "Eh Lex, I believe the reception is next bud, unless you forgot already." he said professionally. Lex rubbed his head, "No, I didn't forget. I couldn't forget something like that. Come on Pyra, let's go." he said and then down the aisle with Pyra beside him. But as the feline noticed the boyish smirk, it was too late to react. She yelped out in surprise as Lex picked her up off of her feet easily and then began to walk her towards the limousine. The cameras around them went crazy; the newest and youngest member of Star Fox was getting married off. And it didn't stop there; the fact that he was marrying the daughter of a Mind was going to reach across the city very quickly. Lex reached the limousine and then set Pyra down. She kissed him on the cheek and then smiled, "Thanks Lex." she said and then went inside of the limo. Lex went after her and they both drove off towards a banquet hall in the city. Pyra laid her head onto Lex's shoulder and she sighed to herself. "We're finally together… just me and you… perfectly happy…" she whispered and a tear fell down her eye.

The truth was, she couldn't believe it either. She thought that it was too good to be true. That she would wake up any second and then be tormented of the memory of her dream. What she could have had. But as Lex wrapped his arm around her and pulled her closer to him to kiss her, her doubts washed away as she felt the fox's lips press against hers. She savored the kiss and then giggled, "Thanks, I really needed that." she said softly and then laid her head back onto his shoulder. "Alright, we're here." the driver said and then stopped at a large building. Lex and Pyra both got out of the limousine slowly and then walked towards the building. They reached the door and then Lex opened it for Pyra. "After you." he offered kindly. Pyra giggled at Lex's gesture and then nodded, "Thank you." she replied and then walked inside the door. Lex followed and then closed the door behind him.

Lex looked at his beautiful new wife walking slowly in front of him and he quickly fell into a trance; quickly remembering all of the times they spent together as friends and the close times they had as something more. "Pyra…" the fox began. The grey feline turned around slowly in one swift turn, which made Lex fall into another small trance of the past when she had done that at the prom in her gown. "I um… I love you…" he said softly. She only giggled, turned back around, and continued to move forward. "Thinking about the past too huh? You're not the only one…" she drifted dreamily as they both reached a door. Pyra opened it and then they both walked into a large deep blue room. The room was filled with round tables and chairs. The tables had silverware wrapped in silver napkins and the stage in the front of the room was large. On the sides of it was a large sound system for music and speakers were hooked all around the corners of the room near the ceiling. "Hmm… a recent party must have occurred." Lex said while walking up to the stage. Pyra walked up to the CD player and looked around it for a few minutes.

As Lex turned around to inspect more of the room, Pyra grabbed Lex's hand and waved a CD in front of him. "Look Lex, it's the CD from our prom!" she squealed excitedly. She quickly put the CD into the player and then changed it to a certain track. As Lex's ears were filled with music, his ears immediately drooped; it was the song that they had slow-danced to, the one where Lex had made the comment to Pyra and noticed he couldn't take it back. Of course he knew Pyra was going to remember this as well; that was what he was afraid of. "Lex, remember when you said that you were afraid you would fall in love with me again?" she asked slyly while quickly grabbing onto him and pulling him to the small dance floor below. She wrapped her arm around Lex's back while he wrapped his around her waist. "Remember?" she asked softly. Lex nodded and looked away from her, "Yeah… I remember…" he answered lowly. He was still halfway agreeing with what he said so long ago, he was still a little afraid that he had fallen in love with her for the third time. He didn't want her to get hurt, especially by anything that had to deal with him. "Listen Pyra I…" he began, but she lifted her head up to kiss him passionately, cutting him off at a loss of words. The rest escaped only through a satisfied moan as Lex returned the kiss.

The two were lost in harmony and could only think about each other. That night didn't even pop into Lex's head as he thought of what he had in front of him at the time. But as Pyra broke the kiss, Lex noticed there were tears in her eyes. "Pyra… what's wrong?" he asked sincerely. She quickly broke away from the fox and then turned around and wiped her eyes. "Lex… when you said that you were afraid… I kept prying you to tell me why… it pained me so much… that sentence. I thought that you really didn't want to love me, that you were afraid because I was a mistake to you, that you accidentally fell in love with me and you hated yourself for it. But I wanted to know the answer, and after I pried you so much that night, I saw a tear fall down from your eye. I thought it was because you hated me, I thought it was because you didn't want to see me again. But I just had to keep pushing it, I had to ask you that question." she remarked. Lex then had a flashback of that hurtful night; the night Lex and Pyra really became confused of their relationship. He remembered that one tear, the tear that had formed because he was so torn between his duty and his feelings. "Is there someone else?" Pyra asked, breaking his train of thought. "It was that question that blinded me, and you answered it. You answered it with the most predictable answer in any dramatized movie. You answered yes; yes there was someone else. That's what you answered that night." she said shakily while she was still facing away from him.

But as Lex began to remember that night again, he sighed heavily. Pyra quickly turned around and then slowly walked up to him and put her head into his chest. "It's been eating me up since then, after you stormed out of the dance and then left me alone that night. Ever since we went back to school afterwards, we've tried to cover it up, act like it never happened. But it hurt me everyday. Every time I saw you pass through the hallway, I thought of that painful night…" she said and then looked up at him. "Until now, I realized that it was hurting you more; it was tearing you up inside more than me. Because you really did love me, and that tear wasn't because you hated me, but because you were basically forced to make your choice. And you loved me enough not to make me get hurt. You thought of everyway to make me happy, even if you might have not been in the picture." she said and smiled. "It takes real love for someone to sacrifice their chances with the person they love just so they can be safe." she said softly and then rubbed her hand on Lex's head. "Thank you, I was young back then, I didn't know. I should have figured out that you were trying to protect me. I know all about your destiny message." she said softly. Lex almost choked, "You do?" he asked quickly. Pyra nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah, let's just say that an old friend told me." she said and then they started to dance to the song again.

Suddenly an orange fox walked into the room in a black suit and then started snickering. "Hey, I thought we were supposed to eat first?" he asked slyly. Lex stopped dancing with his newly wed and then smirked, "Fox, you usually don't have bad jokes, but I guess you can't be perfect all of the time." he remarked. Fox only put on a big grin and then gave him a thumbs up. Suddenly more people began to fill the room as a lot of them walked inside the banquet room. Lex and Pyra walked up towards the stage behind a microphone and looked out onto the huge crowd of furries in the room. Lex picked up the microphone and then smiled, "Excuse me, please let me thank all of you for coming to my reception." he announced. Pyra swiftly grabbed the microphone and then giggled, "And mine." she said and gave the microphone back to Lex. "I'm pretty sure that all of you guys are hungry, so let's not waste anymore time in digging in." he said and then put the microphone back into place. All of the furries began to take a seat, family and close friends being closer to the stage while guests and classmates sat in the back.

Most people were getting up from their tables and walking towards the food lined up on a separate long table, while others were still sitting down chatting and having a great time. After everyone got their food, they began to laugh, joke, and eat; showing that they were having a great time. After twenty minutes, everyone stopped eating and then looked over towards the stage as Lex lightly tapped his drinking glass with a fork. "Once again, thank you all for coming to watch us both become eternally happy." he said and looked at Pyra. Everyone clapped, even Falco cheered. He thought it was a long time since he first saw Lex happy. The Star Fox team was the second closest table to the stage, the first was Tails and the rest of the family and friends were in the third. "Pyra and I have been through a lot, and I would honestly go through it all over again if I could have the same result in the end…" he began and looked back over at the blushing feline. "To get married with the lady of my dreams!" he exclaimed and watched her blush even deeper.

Everyone awed and clapped at Lex's statement. Pyra stood and kissed Lex lightly. She stood at the microphone as Lex sat down. "Lex has always been there for me. Through the bad times… and the good. We've gone through everything together. And he never left by my side. I thank you Lex, because time and time again you've shown me what true love is." she said softly. Everyone cheered as she got off of the stand and then hugged Lex. Everyone got up and then began to walk to the dance floor. Fox walked over to them first and began to snicker, "Aw great, now you're tied down. Now how are we supposed to make jokes in the Great Fox about all the cute looking girls that we've seen on missions if you're only going to keep saying 'no thanks, I'm married.' and then you will be no fun." he said. Lex punched him playfully and he smirked, "Good to hear some humor again." he said and looked out onto the crowd. Fox took out a camera and then pointed it at the couple. "Almost forgot, say cheese you two." he said and then waited until the couple made a pose together. He took the picture and then took a few more. "Thanks." Fox said and walked off into the crowd. Lex sighed and looked at all of the other people that had gathered up around him. For once, he didn't mind the oversized crowd. It was the greatest day of his life to him, and he wanted to enjoy it. And countless flashes from pictures didn't bother him any. 'I'm glad we're together at last. For a long while I thought destiny just didn't want us together.' he thought.

**To Be Continued**


	2. Everytime We Touch

**Passion**

** Chapter Two: Everytime We Touch**

_The couple had went over to the coast of Magnum City for the night and then crashed at a hotel. Lex had told Pyra that he had a surprise for her the next day, and they needed to be next to the coast. The truth was, Lex had booked a cruise to a well-known island. He wanted to make their honeymoon special, unique, and perfect. It was the day after Christmas and many of the others had opened all of their presents. But Lex and Pyra didn't open any of their presents; neither was it that important to them._

Pyra woke up in a small daze and looked beside her. She saw that Lex was sleeping quietly and peacefully. Thoughts began to flow into her mind as she remembered that she had dreamed of seeing this day, waking up next to her secret lover at the time. But now it was real, and she could feel Lex right beside her. Even as he began to snore slightly, she giggled at the fact that she actually had him. She smiled warmly and kissed Lex's forehead. Lex fluttered his eyes open, sat up, and then yawned. "Hey baby, did you sleep well?" Lex asked groggily. Pyra nodded, "Yeah, couldn't have slept better." she replied softly. Even though they didn't do anything the night before, they felt closer to each other than they had ever done before. They both got up and headed for the bathroom. Lex quickly noticed that he could have easily taken advantage; after all, they were married. But he decided to wait until another time. Pyra flashed a look of disappointment, but then nodded, knowing that it was for the best. She sighed quickly, looked at Lex, and mouthed 'Thank you.' and walked into the bathroom. She slowly closed the door, but did not lock it. Soon Lex heard rushing water and he tried to think about something else other than her in the shower. There was just a point a furry could reach before losing control.

Lex looked at the tourist book and then at the cruise ship. 'I have to make it special for her. Something that both of us will remember.' he thought. Twenty minutes later, the sound of rushing water stopped. Another minute later, Pyra opened the bathroom door with only a towel wrapped around her body. "Your turn." Pyra stated in a slight sexy tone. Lex walked inside of the bathroom, but not before taking a good quick glance at her in the towel. 'Damn, she's got a nice figure.' he thought. He closed the door and began to turn the water on. 'I have to make it worth his while.' Pyra thought. She began to get dressed as she thought about the day that awaited her. She sat on the bed and looked out of the window. She didn't know anything about the cruise, but she had told friends that she was going somewhere. Half an hour went by and Lex walked out of the bathroom fully dressed. "Pyra, there's something I want to tell you." he exclaimed. Only by hearing his tone, it caused Pyra to get really curious. "What? What is it?" she asked innocently. He grinned, "I booked us a cruise to Furay Island, we are scheduled for later on today." he informed. Her reaction was as Lex had predicted from her. Pyra began to jump up and down with joy. "You actually got us a cruise there? That's the number one vacation site in Nadira!" she exclaimed excitedly and hugged Lex.

Pyra began to immediately pack her things into a suitcase and then began to talk to herself rapidly. "Ohhh, I need this…" she said quickly while grabbing a few things. "And I need that…" she stated and grabbed a few more things. Knowing that it was going to take a good week on the cruise, Lex was very pleased of himself for already taking care of the task of getting there clothes from their houses. After almost an hour of packing, Pyra sighed heavily, "Ok, I'm ready… now we just wait huh?" she asked. Lex nodded, "Yep, now we just wait until they get ready to go." he answered and began to pack his stuff up as well.

_Three hours later…_

Lex walked with Pyra to the dock and looked at the huge ship. 'This will be a honeymoon we will never forget.' Lex thought. "Last call to Furay Island." the captain announced over the sound of soft waves. Lex noticed it was a soft voice, but he didn't pay any attention to it. Lex smiled at Pyra and they both picked up their luggage from the ground; then they began to walk onto the large plank to board the cruise ship. He looked at the ship's name as he walked up the plank, 'Sparkle Banks' it read. They got onto the deck and looked at the furries around them. "Now leaving the dock. Get ready for a smooth and wonderful cruise." the captain announced. The ship began to move and slowly sail towards the island. Lex looked around to find their room and they walked inside. Lex looked at his room card and then walked through the corridor. They finally found the right room number and Lex swiped the card key into the card reader. They heard a light chirp and the door opened. Pyra and Lex both walked inside and placed their suitcases on the floor.

Pyra flopped onto the bed and spreaded herself against the luxurious and comfortable bed. "So… what are we going to do first?" she asked. Lex looked at his wife and smiled, "How about the swimming pool?" Lex suggested. Pyra smirked, "Yeah, that sounds fun." she said and sat up. Pyra went into the dress room and closed the stall door. She purposely took all of her clothes off, knowing that Lex was still watching. Lex raised an eyebrow and slowly began to inch closer to the stall. 'Stop! What am I thinking?' Lex thought in shame. He was at the point where he just wanted to throw his wife on the bed and make love to her so badly. He knew he had to control himself for a little longer, but Pyra was purposely edging him on. Pyra smirked as she quickly saw the look on Lex's face. 'If it's one thing my sister taught me, it was to make them beg for it.' she thought. She finally put on her swimsuit and then walked out of the stall. "Ok, I'm ready." she said innocently. Lex smirked, 'So she wants to seduce me huh? Well two can play that game.' he thought. He quickly got undressed in the bathroom and put on his grey and blue swimming trunks. He also put on a tight black T-shirt on to show his muscles. 'I'll get her at the pool. All is fair in love and war.' Lex thought. They began to walk towards the pool area and they grabbed towels from the bathroom.

They walked into the pool room and put their towels and spare shirts in one of the sun chairs. Pyra walked to the pool first and stepped in. She slowly eased into the water and felt the cold rush surround her body. Lex eased in as well and began to swim around the pool. Pyra gracefully swam into the deep end of the pool and reached the wall. She looked back at Lex and giggled, "Lex, why don't you take the shirt off?" she asked. 'Show time.' Lex thought. He flexed his muscles and the shirt ripped and shredded. He did this in only one movement. What was left of it slid off of him and floated in the pool. Pyra was gaping at Lex's body and it looked like she was in a state of shock. Though she knew him for a long time, she really never did see Lex flex his muscles or him without a shirt. Lex swam next to her and pinned her against the wall of the pool. All Pyra did was mouth 'wow' and then looked up at Lex's face. Even though she clearly knew that she lost the small and useless battle, she still tried her luck.

"Why don't we go into the jacuzzi?" Pyra asked. Lex nodded as a response and began to climb out of the pool. Pyra followed and slid into the bubbling warm water. "This is soooo soothing." Pyra moaned in satisfaction. Lex went in as well and then began to feel relaxed. It had felt so good, that they began to fall asleep. "Maybe… we should… get out now." Pyra suggested. Lex yawned and laid back on the marble wall. "I'll do it later." Lex groggily stated and closed his eyes. Pyra's head hit Lex's shoulder and both were sleeping like babies. About thirty minutes later, Lex felt something cold on his other shoulder and opened his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey! Yes you, you can't sleep in here. You can get sick if you stay in that hot Jacuzzi for too long." someone stated with a stick in his hand. Lex looked at Pyra sleeping soundly on his shoulder and then tapped her. "Honey, come on. We have to go." Lex said softly. The innocent cat woke up a little startled and then rubbed her eyes quickly. "I'm up. I've been up the whole time." Pyra said and stretched. "Mmm hmmm. Sure you have." Lex implied and then they both got out of the Jacuzzi.

They both dried themselves off and then put on their spare shirt. They walked out of the room and began to walk back to their room. "I think I've had enough water for right now." Pyra remarked. When they reached their room, Lex looked at the clock. It was seven o'clock on the dot. "Wow, it's late. We should go to the dining room, I'm getting hungry." Pyra said hastily. Lex heard her stomach rumble and then noticed her blush. He snickered and then grabbed a fresh towel from the bathroom rack, "First let's get this chlorine out of our fur. It makes me smell funny." Lex remarked and began to take his shower.

Half an hour later, Lex and Pyra walked into the dining room and looked at the buffet around them. Pyra almost couldn't contain herself; she began to walk around and pick many things and had two plates of food. She might have been petite, but she could eat a person out of house and home. Lex grabbed a plate and got some things as well. They both sat at a table in front of a large glass window. They could look outside and see the night sky and the whole city behind them. "Lex, I'm still impressed and a little moved that you did all this for me. I know we've been through our hard times, and we've had our downfalls, but you still believed in me. You still loved me. And to me… that's a big thing..." Pyra said softly and cupped Lex's hand in hers. "Thank you." she finished sincerely. "I don't see how you even wanted to talk to me after I left, much less still be in love with me. I did you wrong Pyra, and I wish I would have checked into what Sledge did to you, I was so naive." Lex said, looking away from her in shame. "But I did love you still, and in the end, we had always been attracted to each other. No matter what, we will never separate again. I know that for a fact." Pyra said softly. "You won't have to worry about it. I will never leave you. You know I would give my life for you. All the money in the universe could never amount to what you mean in my heart." Lex replied.

They went to the ballroom and a slow dancing song came on. "I believe we have a dance we need to catch up on." Pyra said and then walked to the dance floor. Lex followed her and then he put a hand on Pyra's waist and Pyra put a hand on Lex's back. Lex got into formation and they both began to go with the rhythm of the music. Pyra laid her head against Lex's chest and closed her eyes. Lex looked at his wife and saw that she had confided in him like he was her savior. Like the time when Dr. Eggman captured them, Pyra didn't care if she looked helpless without Lex. 'I love him, and that's all that matters.' Pyra thought. "You went all out for me huh?" Pyra asked. Lex sighed, "I wish I could do more." Lex whispered. Pyra smiled, "You know as well as I do that you did the best you could. You surprised me when you proposed and you surprised me with this cruise, what more can you do?" she asked. But she didn't need the answer to that one. It was coming soon enough. And though she thought about it time to time, she knew that it was going to happen eventually.

They continued dancing for another ten minutes and then went onto the deck of the ship. Only a few other furries were out as well. There was no doubt in Lex's mind that they had the same exact idea as Lex. Pyra looked at the stars and stared at them. Lex looked up into the sky as well and saw the endless sea of white light looking back at them, twinkling at some points of time. "No matter where you stand, when you look at something like this, it just lifts your heart." Lex said. Lex looked at Pyra and saw that she had clasped her hands. "They're so beautiful." she whispered. "Just like you." Lex remarked. Pyra turned towards Lex and then felt Lex's hand on her cheek. She put her hand on his and then leaned forward to kiss him. Lex met her halfway and they embraced once again. Lex wrapped his arms around Pyra's waist and Pyra put one arm around Lex's neck. They made out for thirty more seconds and then Lex pushed her against the wall. Pyra or Lex didn't try to fight it now. Lex began to kiss Pyra's neck and she moaned slightly. Then Lex slid her dress up slowly as she looked around them. "Lex wait, we're out in public…" she said quietly. Lex then regained his thoughts and began to make a boyish pout. Only a few guys could pull it off, and he was one of them. Pyra giggled and then kissed him one more time. They both headed to their room, knowing that they couldn't hide their feelings from each other any longer. In the middle of the walk, Lex scooped Pyra from her feet and began walking to the room. She gasped and then giggled at Lex's hasty actions.

They reached their room and Lex set her down gently. Pyra opened the door and they both walked inside. After that, Lex slowly closed and made sure the door was locked. Pyra stood over the bed and then smiled nervously, knowing that this was their very first time. So many things were going through his head as he thought about the girl that he loved standing in front of him. Lex decided to make a move first and began kissing her softly. Pyra quickly gave in and began to wrap one of her legs around his. They both softly fell onto the bed and then continued to kiss each other passionately. Pyra unbuttoned Lex's dress shirt and slid it off of him. Lex took off Pyra's shoes after he took off his. In between moments, they would meet each other with a kiss as they continued to get undressed. Pyra lifted her dress over her head and then put it onto the ground. She stood in front of Lex only in her bra and panties. She blushed; she wasn't used to being in front of someone like this. Lex took off his pants and then continued to kiss Pyra.

She unhooked her bra and then threw it to the side of the bed. Lex smiled as he looked at Pyra's ample breasts. Lex began to kiss Pyra down her neck and then down to her chest. He began to lick her nipples and nuzzled his mouth in between her chest. He then raised his head and looked at Pyra. Pyra was in a state of heat, Lex could see that she was trying her hardest to hold it in. "I'll take it slow, ok Pyra?" Lex asked softly. Pyra nodded and removed her panties. Pyra smiled as she spreaded her legs, 'This is it, the moment where Lex and I finally bond.' Pyra thought. Lex entered inside of her slowly and saw Pyra wince in pain. "Pyra are you ok?" he asked quickly. Pyra nodded and smiled nervously, "Yeah, just breaking through virginity." she answered painfully. She had forgotten that they were both virgins and the first time was going to hurt. Lex slowly entered her again and then it hurt more than the last time. She yelped in pain, but she knew she had to get through it in order to make it the best experience.

As Lex slowly thrusted, the pain began to turn into pleasure; Lex had broken through her virgin walls. She began to moan as Lex thrusted a little harder. Lex grabbed Pyra's hips for support as he kept thrusting inside of her. About five minutes later, Pyra felt complete sensation wrack her body. There she was, making love to the guy that she loved for over ten years. Something quickly crossed her mind and she gestured for him to stop. He did, not wanting to upset her in any way. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I just had something in mind." she said and sat up. She pushed Lex onto the bed and then sat on top of him. Pyra smiled mischievously as she entered his member inside of her and then began to ride on it. "Mmmph." she moaned. Lex felt like he was the luckiest fox in the universe. Another minute later, Pyra reached one of her climaxes and then she opened her mouth. She hit climax after climax as the sensation coursed through her body. She suddenly began to rub against him hard. 'It feels so good.' she thought. Lex sat up and put his chin onto Pyra's shoulder.

He then began to thrust into her and she moaned loudly. Lex continued to thrust, showing no mercy to the innocent feline on top of him. Ten minutes later, Lex felt that he was at the end of his stamina and thrusted hard inside of Pyra. Pyra, already in a state of shock and was squeezing Lex like it was the last thing on the planet, closed her eyes and squeezed him even harder. "Oh Lex, Unh!" she moaned loudly. She had hit her last climax and Lex shuddered as he blasted his seed inside of her. They were completely tied together and they knew they had to stay like that for at least a few minutes. Lex and Pyra's panting began to slow down as the rush began to subside. What they had just done certainly satisfied Pyra's thirst and hunger for affection. Pyra shivered as she began to feel cold. Lex wrapped his body around Pyra and held her in his arms. "I've got you baby, you can stay warm." Lex whispered in her ear. "Everytime we touch, I feel like we're in heaven together. Everytime we kiss, I feel like I'm safe from any danger in the world. Like nothing can get me cause I'm in your arms. You just have that affect on me, Lex." Pyra remarked softly. "Well I'm here for you." he whispered back and kissed her.

_Another minute later…_

They went into the bathroom and took a shower together. They got dressed in their night clothes and robes. "Lex… I have to say that what we just did was an experience I will never forget." Pyra said in satisfaction. Lex smirked, "The best only receives the best." he quipped. "You're so sweet." Pyra stated and kissed him. They laid on the bed and noticed they were both exhausted. "You wore me out." Lex stated. It was Pyra's turn to grin, "Oh, so I'm that good huh?" she asked. Lex nodded, "Yep, and more." he said and kissed his wife. Lex flicked the light switch off and then went under the covers. "Good night Pyra." Lex stated. "Good night honey." Pyra said and yawned. The day was playing through her mind like a video. 'This is only a fraction of our honeymoon. I couldn't ask for anything better.' she thought.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Secret of Blue Love

**Passion**

**Chapter Three: Secret of Blue Love**

The next morning Lex woke up and looked at his wife. He smiled as he remembered the night before. Then he blushed deeply, having his best friend go through with the experience with him. He slowly got up from the bed and then took a shower. Twenty minutes after, he got out of the bathroom fully dressed. He noticed Pyra was already up and was making up the bed. "Good morning." Pyra greeted cheerfully. "Good morning, honey." Lex replied. He walked towards her and kissed her. "I'm going to check on something from the captain." Lex stated. Pyra nodded and then put on the bracelet that Lex had bought for her, "Alright, I'll go to the rec room. I suppose they have something to do there for fun." she replied. Lex smiled and kissed her again, "Ok, I'll see you later." he stated and walked out of the room. Lex then headed for the captain's quarters and looked out at the sunrise. He inhaled and then smiled; it was a perfect day and he was enjoying the fresh air. In the distance he could see a small speck of land and it seemed to be very far away. 'Such a beautiful day.' Lex thought as he heard the calm waves of the ocean hit against the ship. He began to just relax at the rails for a little while just listening to the waves and the calm ocean. He closed his eyes and thought about Pyra. It was all he thought about, and personally, he didn't care. He was going to continue to keep thinking about her. She made him happy, and he hoped that he did the same. He got out of his trance and he continued to walk towards the captain's room and then made it to the door. Lex knocked and waited for a response.

"Come in." a female called from inside the room. Lex thought it was a maid at first and he opened the door and walked into the room. He looked around the room and noticed a wonderful looking comfortable bed on one side of the room and a colorful feminine aura all around the room. 'I guess the maid overdid it, she's going to get into a lot of trouble for this one.' he thought. He continued to walk in and saw someone with a blue and white uniform and a white hat turning the steering wheel and he walked closer. At the angle he was in, he couldn't tell what gender, or even species the captain was. The blue coat was a bit burly, which hid all signs of being a female. The pants were a bit big as well, so he couldn't tell from that. But he did smell the faint scent of perfume around the room. He finally reached the captain and then put a hand on his shoulder, "Captain sir I…" he began to say, but then noticed when the captain turned around, that it wasn't a guy.

The captain was a grey vixen with deep royal blue eyes. Lex just stood in shock as he looked at the beautiful vixen in front of him. The captain giggled, and then walked left the wheel of the ship. "Hi, I'm Nadia Grove, Captain of the Sparkle Banks. And don't worry, I get that response every time." she said and winked. Lex only blushed a deep red and then cursed himself out a hundred times in his head. "You're Lex Prower I presume. You're the only one that requested this cruise for a honeymoon…" she trailed off dreamily. Then she sighed, "I wish some man could do that for me." she said softly. Lex laughed uneasily as he thought about what could happen next. Nadia set her hat on a small table and smiled in a sad way, he hadn't seen that look on anyone before; a look of loneliness. Lex was about to say something, but she seemed to snap out of her small sad daze. "Oh, sorry about that. So, what did you need?" she asked. Lex straightened up and smiled, "I just came to ask how long would it take to dock the island?" he asked. Nadia put a finger on her chin and began to think, "Well… we should deck by nine o'clock tonight. They say it's going to be a clear night tonight…" Nadia added in a dreamy voice. Though Lex didn't know much about female's emotions, he knew this one was completely dangerous. He slowly began to ease towards the door. "Well I guess I should be going now. You know, enjoy the breeze, have fun, check on my wife. I hope you have a great day." he said and quickly walked out of the door. 'That's the fox I need. Strong, smart, and shy.' Nadia thought and giggled.

Lex closed Nadia's door and then sighed, "Whew, I just got in good with Pyra, I don't need to mess it up now." he pondered to himself. "Mess what up, Lex?" someone asked behind him. Lex turned around and saw Pyra smiling at him. She was wearing a white T-shirt with a blue buttoned shirt over it that was opened. She also wore blue shorts and black sandals. Nothing fancy, just something for fun. "Nothing. Let's go have some fun." Lex stated. They both walked into the rec room and looked around. There was a red wood pool table in the middle of the room, a fairly sized paddle ball table, and a big screen TV on the wall. They went further in and looked into another room. There were two other tables and a small bar on the other side of the room. "This looks perfect!" Pyra exclaimed and ran towards the card table. She pulled out a set of cards while Lex raised an eyebrow. "I never knew you played cards." he said. Pyra smirked and shuffled the cards, "My sister and I used to play different games all the time. Right now let's just play a simple game of spades." she said

_Twenty minutes later…_

"Whoa…" Lex muttered. Lex put down his last card, which was a seven of hearts. Pyra smirked and threw down a ten of hearts. "Game." she stated and took the two cards. Pyra had thirty books while Lex only had twelve. "You're lucky we didn't play for money, otherwise you would have lost your whole check for your week's pay." she stated. Lex scowled, but he was very impressed. A brown canine with a summer yellow outfit walked to the couple and smirked. "I've noticed that you're pretty good, may I play against you?" he asked. Pyra leaned over to Lex, "Don't worry, I'll make this quick." she whispered. She shuffled the cards as Lex nodded and stood up. The canine sat onto the chair and then sneered, 'This is going to be easy.' he thought. Suddenly a furry in an overcoat and a large hat walked up to the two. But as he noticed Lex, he quickly turned around and tried to walk away. "Hehe, wrong way..." he mumbled into the collar of the coat, and Lex found this very strange. Just as he was about to stop him, a waiter came into the way of the strange newcomer. "Excuse me sir you…" she began to say, but was knocked down by the strange guy. The hat fell off and Lex noticed that it was a wolverine. But it wasn't just any wolverine; it was the leader of the Lubre gang. "You!" Lex yelled. This caused everyone to stop what they were doing and watch what Lex was trying to take care of. The grey vulpine placed his hand where his holster was supposed to be, but then remembered he didn't unpack his gun from his bag. He never thought about it at the time; he was on his honeymoon enjoying life with his new wife.

The wolverine quickly put up his hands, "Yo calm down, I'm here on vacation, I'm not after you." he said quickly. Lex still got into a fighting position, "What do you want?" he asked seriously. "Look, I know we've had some bad blood in the past, but I'm just trying to enjoy myself. I've quit that gang stuff; it wasn't working out for me. I got tired of trying to fight other gangs and the job description not as glorified as it sounds. By the way, my name is Enrico Diaz." he introduced and put out his hand. Lex stood his ground for thirty seconds before he became at ease. He got out of his fighting position and sighed, "Lex Prower." he introduced and shook his hand. Lex quickly looked around and then gave a lot of people a cold stare, "What are you looking at?" he asked coldly. Everyone began to talk again and mind their own business as Pyra started her game. "Listen, like I said, I'm sorry for what happened earlier. You know, me kidnapping you guys and trying to kill you and stuff. Sorry about that. But I really want to leave that in the past and just bury it behind me." Enrico admitted. Lex just smirked, "Well don't worry, I'm not the type to hold a grudge, a big one anyway." he replied. Enrico just thanked him and then walked away from the couple, telling Lex that he was on his side now. Ten minutes later Pyra began to count some money in a rubber band that she had won. "One hundred eight, one hundred ninety, two hundred credits. Well, that was fun." Pyra stated. The canine scowled and just walked away.

_A few hours later…_

"Now approaching Furay Island. Get ready to unboard the ship and have a great time." Nadia announced over the intercom. Pyra walked out of the gambling room and looked at the island they were about to occupy. "This is so wonderful." she stated dreamily. Lex walked out onto the deck and looked at the night sky. The moon was shining very brightly and the stars illuminated through the sky. Lex walked to the rail and looked at the island. 'Nadia wasn't lying, it's a clear and cool night.' he thought as he felt the cool breeze blow through his fur. Ten minutes later they began to walk off of the ship with the other passengers. Pyra grabbed onto Lex's arm and continued to walk with him, "I've always wanted to go onto this island since I was a kid." she stated. When all of the passengers left the ship, Nadia looked at the furries and then lifted the bridge. "It's so great to see all of those couples have a great time with being in love." she whispered.

A brown fox with a uniform and a badge pinned on it read 'Co-Captain' walked towards Nadia and then looked at the people. "Captain, I can watch the ship. I advise that you go down there and have at least a small break. I don't even remember the last time you had a break." he suggested. Nadia looked at him with cloudy eyes, "No I'm fine. You should go though, I know that your wife knows the procedures of you being a co-captain, but you two rarely see each other." she remarked. "No offense to her, but I spent time with her two days ago. She knows it takes some time for officials to come see their spouses." he replied. Nadia felt something coming on, but she quickly turned away from him. "Still, your wife needs you. I'll watch the ship, Go ahead Dave." she ordered. Dave eyed Nadia not out of suspicion, but out of concern, "Aye, stay safe Captain Nadia." he said while saluting and waited until the bridge lowered. He went off the ship and Nadia raised the bridge again. She looked at the moon and a tear fell down her cheek. 'The sea can be very lonely. I just wish there is someone out there for me…' she thought sadly and walked towards her quarters.

_On Furay Island…_

Pyra was almost ready to burst with excitement as she looked around the island. "This will be a nice vacation place too." Lex remarked. They continued to walk around the island and noticed that it was mainly cut off by a huge military base. But they made an area for tourists and newcomers. "I wonder how their military division works?" Lex pondered. There was a huge gate cutting off the rest of the island from the civilians. Lex and Pyra continued to walk along the island and looked out onto the beach. They saw a lighthouse on the shore giving off bright light. The bright light from the moon shined onto the sand and reflected from the sea. Pyra walked to the shore and sat onto the sand. Lex walked onto the shore and sat next to Pyra. "It's a clear night tonight." Pyra whispered while looking at the sky. The wind blew and Pyra's hair moved slightly with it. The movement reminded him of a scene out of movies. Lex looked at his wife and began to smile, "Just when I thought you couldn't get any cuter, you seem even more beautiful." Lex remarked. Pyra turned around and looked at Lex. She inched forward, but Lex moved faster and kissed her. Pyra closed her eyes and it seemed like she melted with the kiss. The waves crashed against the front of the lighthouse, causing Pyra to believe one of her ultimate fantasies were coming true. It was indeed a magical moment that Lex wanted to savor.

They broke away from the kiss and Pyra laid against Lex's chest. She closed her eyes and felt Lex's arms wrap around her. "I love you, Lex." Pyra whispered. Lex kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms tighter around his wife. "I love you too." Lex responded. They stayed on the beach for the rest of the night and fell asleep to the sound of soft waves rising and going off shore. Their tails wrapped around each other as they slept.

_In one of the military posts…_

A grey vixen lowered her binoculars and just sighed, 'I'm glad she's not suffering the same trouble as me. She's happily married to a great fox. Hopefully one day… one day…' she thought and turned away from the window. "So, Captain Nadia, how are you doing?" someone asked. He was a tan canine with a green military uniform with icy cold eyes and a French accent. "I'm fine Commander Jéan. All the passengers have got off of the ship and are having a wonderful time. We should be leaving the island in two days." she reported. "Excellent then, carry on." he ordered. Nadia saluted, "Aye." she replied and turned towards the door. She pulled out an item from her pocket that was connected to string. She put it around her neck and then looked at it. It was a blue gem that was cut into a diamond shape. She held it in both her palms and closed her eyes. 'I guess there is a price to holding the secrets of the blue water.' she thought.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Deadly Desires

**Passion**

** Chapter Four: Deadly Desires**

The next morning Lex and Pyra went to their room in a suite that Lex had ordered to occupy. Lex and Pyra took a shower and dressed in casual clothes. "I want to go shopping." Pyra stated. "Alright, go right ahead. I'm going to find out more about this island." Lex responded, while combing his hair in the mirror. "Ok, I'll see you later on today then." Pyra said while tying the shoelaces of her sneakers. Lex then remembered something and put on his grey and blue Star Fox vest. Then he strapped a belt holster on and grabbed his Desert Eagle from his bag and slid it into his holster. Instantly recognizing the sound, Pyra's ears perked up and she turned around and faced Lex. Just as he was about to leave, Pyra stood in front of him, "Don't get yourself killed on our honeymoon, ok?" she asked softly. The tone caught him off guard and he saw the seriousness in her eyes. The last thing Lex wanted was for his wife to mourn over his grave. "I won't." Lex responded and walked out of the door. Pyra sighed as she grabbed her purse, "Just be careful Lex." she whispered to herself.

Lex was walking down the pathway of a village when he clicked the safety on his gun, 'When you're dealing with anything of the military, you never take chances.' he thought. He reached the top of a hill and then stared in amazement. It was an urban utopia. There were lots of huge buildings standing out and a lot of cars speeding down the streets. Lex even became nervous; he had never seen something so big and lively before. Lex finally decided to walk down to the city and find out more about it. He walked down the hill and began looking around the city. As he looked up, he noticed the buildings were much larger than most buildings he had seen. They were ridiculously huge to him, 'There shouldn't be such a thing as a hundred stories…' he thought to himself in awe. He continued to look around and he then saw a sign above him that read 'Fay's Flower Shop' and then he decided to go inside. He opened the door and then looked at the different plants that were on display. He saw a bouquet of blue roses and he figured that it would be a nice color to match with Pyra's eyes. He picked them up and then walked over to the counter.

Lex put the wrapped flowers on the counter and pulled out his wallet. A tan vixen with a brown tube top and a long flowing brown skirt walked out of a room behind the counter. "Hello." she greeted. "Hi." Lex replied. The clerk looked at the bouquet and then pulled a tag off of it, "So this will be all?" she asked. Lex nodded, "Yep." he replied. "Twenty credits." the clerk stated. Lex pulled out twenty credits and paid her the money. "I hope you have a nice day." the vixen commented as Lex began walking out of the shop. "You too." Lex replied and walked out. He carried the bouquet out and looked at the busy streets ahead of him. Many cars zoomed through the streets in a speed that Lex thought was not safe to cross. 'I don't even remember these cars even EXISTING here, how in the world is that they're going as fast as modified race cars?' he thought. Even though he had crossed streets many times before, the cars seemed to go past any normal speed limit that would be posted on a highway.

He saw the traffic light turn yellow and then red. The cars slowed to a stop that Lex thought was eerie and almost impossible. Everything was still, everything was silent. The cars waited and Lex began walking across the street. He looked at the cars and noticed that most of them had dark tinted windows. After he got to the other side of the street, the light turned green and it seemed like an electronic switch had been flipped on. The eerie silence had blown away and the fast speed returned quickly. Cars began moving fast in unison like nothing had broken their synchronized pattern at all. Lex brushed the nervous feeling off and walked out of the city. 'I'll wait until tonight to come back here. I'm going to bring Pyra and something tells me it's going to be a whole lot different at night.' Lex thought.

He reached a huge building that was cut off by a huge fence that had barbed wire at the top. 'This must be the headquarters of the military at this island. I have to be careful from this point on.' Lex thought. He saw a brown fox with a black scar across his right cheek. He had green eyes and he wore a dark green military uniform with a black beret on his head. Lex looked beside the brown fox and saw a blue vixen with aqua blue eyes. She wore the same uniform as the other fox as well as the beret. Lex walked to the side of the building and looked at a vent. He looked around carefully and then opened the vent. He crawled inside and then closed the vent back up. He continued to crawl through the ventilation shaft for ten minutes before he reached another vent. He saw a grey vixen with deep blue eyes in a white and blue uniform standing next to a yellow fox that wore a green military uniform. He had yellow eyes and he seemed to only be in his teens.

"Captain Nadia, these reports are devastating and I really don't want to take a chance with this one. This sounds too risky and we don't need to lose a good captain like you." the yellow fox informed. Nadia looked at a map on a screen and then at the yellow fox, "General Jackson I'm not worried about myself, it's the passengers' lives that I'm worried about. We have to hold off these attackers long enough to get them back home." Nadia replied, a little concerned. "I know you like setting cruises and meeting other people, but you can't keep putting yourself at risk for those passengers. Those bandits keep coming after the Blue Water, and it seems like they will do anything to get it." the general stated. Lex began to think hard, 'What could be going on? It sounds like something very dangerous is about to happen.' he pondered.

As Lex was thinking, a dark grey fox entered the room. He seemed to have experienced most of his life and he had deep blue eyes just like Nadia. He was wearing a dark blue uniform and a captain's cap. Nadia saluted and then put on a straight face, "Hello Captain Nemo." she greeted. "At ease, Nadia. I heard that there is a premeditated attack on all of the ships that are on course back to Magnum City." he stated. Nadia nodded, "That is correct. Speaking of that matter, I wanted to ask if you could come with me on the trip back to the city with the support of one of you defense war ships Captain Nemo." she requested. Captain Nemo looked at Nadia for a brief second before answering. "Yes, I will be backup for you… this time. It seems strange, but lately I've had a strange feeling about you Nadia. Like there is something deep going on." Nemo commented. Nadia, who was starting to blush, turned away from the captain, "Well…" she started to say, when the same blue vixen that Lex had seen before walked into the room. "Lieutenant McKnight; how are you today?" Jackson asked. The blue vixen looked around swiftly and then back at General Jackson, "I'm doing fine sir, but we just got another report that there are a lot of unidentified ships closing in on the docks." she informed.

The general looked at the reports and then became wide-eyed, "These aren't normal ships, they seem to be battle and war ships. They don't plan on intercepting us; they want to take us out. They're going to attack the island." the general stated. Nemo suddenly became alert and then turned towards a sand colored vixen that was wearing the same uniform as him. "Electra, send twenty military ships out there to find out who the newcomers are." he ordered. Electra quickly saluted, "Aye Captain Nemo, I'll get right on it." she said and left the room. Nemo turned back towards Cleo and smiled, "Thank you for the report, Lieutenant. I suggest you get back to post. You can never be too careful on who could be watching." he said. As Nemo finished this sentence, he looked over at the vent for about five seconds; like he knew Lex was there. "Yes sir, I'll get back to my post." Cleo said and walked out of the room. Nemo then turned towards the vent and looked at the general, "Christian, tell the technicians to improve and tighten up our security systems; especially the ones outside." he ordered. Christian nodded and then left the room. Nemo turned back to Nadia and then sighed, "So… what are you going to do about this?" he asked. Nadia began to stare down at the ground, like it was giving her an answer. "I'm probably going to call off the cruise and gather everyone up tonight. But I'll wait until it gets real late. I want them to at least experience why they nickname it Crystal City." Nadia explained. Lex thought that that this was his cue to leave and he slowly began to back up from the vent in front of him. Twenty minutes later, Lex crawled out of the vent and reached outside. He quickly began to run as he thought about what he had heard. 'This doesn't sound good at all, I should be at high alert for this one.' Lex thought.

_Ten hours later…_

Lex walked into his suite and sighed, "It's been a long day." he muttered and softly put down the bouquet of roses. "Then let me ease it up for you." someone said behind him. Lex quickly became alert and began to reach for his gun, when he noticed it was Pyra. Lex gratefully sighed as he flopped onto his bed. Pyra began to giggle, "Obviously you've been working too hard and too long. You can't even recognize your wife's voice." she stated. 'The truth is… I completely forgot I had a wife. Thank you God I do.' Lex thought. He began to smile as he thought about even the small comforts of having a wife. Like her just being there to love and comfort him. 'So simple, yet so deep.' Lex thought. Pyra walked over to Lex and then towards the bed. Lex then noticed that Pyra was wearing an elegant deep blue dress. Lex also noticed a sapphire-stoned necklace around her neck and two sapphire-stoned wristbands snugly on her wrists. Lex blinked and stared in awe, "Wow Pyra… you look beautiful." Lex whispered.

Pyra smiled vibrantly and stood back up, "Thanks, you're so sweet." she replied as she went towards the mirror. Lex got up and grabbed the bouquet of blue roses. He walked over to Pyra and then presented them, "These are for you." he stated. Pyra grabbed them with delight, "Oh thank you." she said lovingly and hugged Lex. Lex had thought that it was a better time than never to take her to the city he had seen earlier. "I have something to show you Pyra. But first I have to get dressed." Lex said and then went into the bathroom to get changed into a tuxedo. Five minutes later he came out with a black tuxedo and a blue flower pinned to the flap. "There's that hunk of a fox I know." Pyra remarked dreamily and then hooked her arm with his.

_Twenty minutes later…_

Lex walked up the hill while Pyra walked beside him. When they both reached the top, they saw the most wonderful sight. The city was very bright at night. But what startled them was the dazzling effect of the bright colors. There were barely any lights on, but it seemed to be reflections off of crystals from the buildings itself. All of the buildings gave off a reflective glow from the Crystal City. The tall buildings shined so bright through the night sky that it could easily be seen from a jet eighty miles away. "It's so… bright." Pyra whispered. "C'mon, let's go down there." Lex suggested. They both walked down and then hailed a taxi. "I don't want to go to a restaurant right now. Let's go to the club." Pyra suggested. Lex raised an eyebrow, "Why of all places would you want to go there?" he asked. Pyra smirked, "Because it would be fun and memorial." she explained. Lex smiled and told the driver to go to the closest club. The driver stopped at a club not far from where they were picked up. They got out of the taxi and paid him and then they went inside. Lex and Pyra looked around and heard different music playing and noticed all the different type of furries in the club. "Well, let's get started." Pyra remarked. Lex raised an eyebrow again, "Get started on what?" he asked. But he was quickly given the answer as he was pulled onto the dance floor. The couple began to dance together and began to have fun.

Fifteen minutes later, Pyra and Lex sat onto a stool and decided to order some drinks. They began drinking and talking about different things, laughing at other things in the universe. Pyra found out that Lex could be a great comedian when he wanted to be. But when Lex noticed that Pyra had consumed twenty glasses of alcohol, he began to worry. "Whoa baby, I think that's enough for you tonight." Lex said. Pyra quickly smirked and then looked at Lex like she had seen him for the first time. "I'm alright, I have a lot more tolerance than you might think." Pyra stated. But as she stood up, she began to lose her footing and tripped. Lex caught her and then laughed nervously. 'I need to hurry up and take her to the suite.' Lex thought. Pyra looked up at Lex and smirked, she rubbed her leg against Lex's. "You're one hunk of a fox. Mmm… I just want to take you home and take you for a ride." she said dreamily. Lex blushed heavily, it wasn't often he even dreamed of hearing his best friend say that to him. "C'mon, let's go." he said and began to carry her out of the club.

Pyra still continued to walk sluggishly as Lex called a taxi. The taxi arrived almost instantly and they both went inside. Lex and Pyra both looked back onto Crystal City and then looked at it in awe. Lex then began to snicker, "I think you're a little bit tipsy." he remarked. Pyra then rubbed up against Lex and then smiled, "I may be, but I'm sure you'll love it tonight." Pyra replied. Lex deeply blushed as he thought about what she was talking about. Even though they couldn't see it, the taxi driver raised his eyebrow as they reached their hotel. They got out of the taxi and Lex paid him for the ride.

They went inside and closed the door. Suddenly Pyra pushed Lex onto the bed. "I should give you a time you will never forget." Pyra said in a sexy voice as she began to rub against him. Lex hadn't seen this side of Pyra before, and he was beginning to like it. As Pyra positioned herself onto Lex, their door flew open and Pyra and Lex quickly sat up. Pyra, thinking she didn't have anything on, crossed her arms around herself. There were two military soldiers and a grey vixen in the middle of them. At the gesture of what Pyra was doing and the position she was in on top of Lex, Nadia blushed heavily, but didn't comment. "C'mon, we have to go. The cruise has been cut short. I will reimburse you with whatever you wasted after we get off this island." Nadia explained. Lex and Pyra both looked at each other and then they started to pack their things. Ten minutes later, soldiers began to carry suitcases out of the suite while Pyra walked out with the bouquet in her hands. Lex walked out with his belt holster strapped to him. They both walked onto the ship and noticed most of the people weren't on it yet. "We're getting the rest of the passengers now. So, we won't go just yet." Nadia explained.

Pyra looked around and then Nadia noticed how drunk she looked. She then got an idea that would change everything. Suddenly a cannon was heard and a yellow fox ran onto the dock. "They're attacking, it's begun!" the general informed. Another cannon was heard and the ship violently shook. Pyra dropped her bouquet of roses and then fell to the floor. Nadia looked frantically at the soldiers, "Battle stations everyone. Don't let this ship go down." Nadia ordered. All of the soldiers saluted, "Aye Captain Nadia!" they all said in unison and ran to different parts of the ship. Lex then grabbed Pyra and took her to their room on the ship. Everyone was on the ship by now and all of them were afraid. "Sparkle Banks is under attack. Please stay calm while we take care of this problem." an announcer told the passengers. Five war ships sailed beside of the cruise ship and then fired at the bandits.

The ship began to move at full speed towards Magnum City and at the speed it was going it would only take them a couple of hours. This wasn't a tour anymore; this was a chase. Lex saw a couple of military soldiers dock the cruise ship from the war ships beside them; captain Nemo was one of them. Nadia quickly saluted and then went back at ease. "Captain, there seems to be a lot of them this time." Nadia stated. The dark grey fox looked at the bandit's ships next to the cruise ship, "Indeed, I can see that." Nemo commented. As the military ships began to fire back, Lex and Pyra just looked on at the explosions that were happening between the ships. One of the military ships had sunk from the damage they had received. But two of the bandit's ships had been taken down. Many of the passengers seemed truly scared, but Nadia had seen this many times before, and she was used to the scene of death. By the time all of the bandit's ships were all taken down, there were only two war ships out of the five left.

Captain Nemo sighed as he began to dock his ship again. "Captain… Father…" Nadia called out. Nemo turned around and looked at Nadia, "Thank you." she finished softly. Nemo nodded and then went back onto his ship. The battle was over, but it was far from finished. Lex decided to go and see how Nadia was feeling after what had just happened while Pyra went to the bathroom. When she had came out, she couldn't find Lex and then ran into Nadia in the corridors. "Have you seen Lex?" she asked. Nadia couldn't help but smile; this was her perfect opportunity to take advantage, "Yes, I last saw him in that room over to your left." Nadia answered quickly. Pyra thanked her and then went inside of the room. Quickly noticing that it was not a used room, she tried to turn back around and open the door, but then noticed that Nadia was right there behind her. Nadia tried to attack her, but Pyra moved out of the way.

But Nadia quickly capitalized as she swiftly got into one fighting position and punched her in her stomach with one swift move. Normally Pyra could have dodged this, but she noticed she was under a certain influence. 'Damn, Lex was right; I should have went slower with that alcohol.' Pyra thought. But as Pyra got into a fighting pose, Nadia quickly pulled out a weapon and shot her in her neck. Pyra quickly got out the needle, but the effect was already taking place. Pyra passed out and she laid sprawled onto the floor as Nadia stood over her. Pyra's eyes were halfway closed and she was groaning. Nadia slipped a capsule into her mouth and smirked after making sure she swallowed it, "Sweet dreams princess." she said and left the room. The capsule was a memory drug to make her forget everything that had happened twenty minutes earlier. It all depended on how strong the dose was in the capsule, she only wanted her to forget that she tried to fight her.

Lex went inside the captain's quarters and then looked around. "Captain?" he called out. The door opened behind him and Nadia walked into the room. She even smiled wider that she didn't even have to look for Lex. "Hi Nadia, I just wanted to see how are you feeling?" he asked. She smirked, "Oh I'm fine, because I have you." Nadia exclaimed. "What?" he asked very confused. But by this time Nadia had already pounced onto him and pushed him against the wall. "What are you doing?" Lex asked a little frustrated and a little nervously. "I've been waiting for a strong, nice, and kind fox like you. I've been waiting for too long." she whispered and started to rub her leg against his. He quickly pushed her off of him, but she pounced on him again and then tried to kiss him. Even though he felt sorry for her, he wasn't going to ever cheat on his wife. He pushed Nadia off of him again and then tried to run for the door, but she was too fast and blocked it.

Lex didn't know it, but Pyra was outside of the door peeking into the window watching the whole thing. It seemed that her drug worked, but her needle didn't. They both couldn't work at the same time. So she wasn't out cold. "No, I'm not going to do this! I love Pyra and I'll never leave her. I don't care if she was the most evil girl in the world. I would still try to change her around because of what I remember her as… my sweetheart." he said sincerely. 'Just another score for Lex. He always keeps proving that he loves me. That's why we're such a perfect pair.' Pyra thought. Like it had just clicked into Nadia's brain, her manner quickly subsided and she began to hit a stage of depression. "I see… you may leave. I unlocked the door." she whispered and hit a button on a control panel. She sat onto a well-made bed and then curled her tail around her after she tightened herself as much as she could into a ball. "Just go… I'm sorry I even messed with you. If I wasn't such a failure…" she trailed off. Even though Lex wanted to leave, he saw the revolver strapped to her side and then looked at what state she was in. He didn't know much about female's emotions, but when it came to depression, you weren't supposed to leave the person alone by themselves. He looked at the door and then quickly at her. He sighed heavily and then walked over to Nadia.

'What is he doing?' Pyra thought angrily. Lex then sat next to Nadia and made her look him in his eyes. "Look, you're a nice girl. You're a captain of a great cruise ship. And hell, you're very beautiful. But I'm married and I would never cross Pyra. She's my heart and my soul. I'm pretty sure you will find a soul mate for you too. You just have to look harder." Lex advised. Nadia smiled and a tear fell from her eye. She quickly wiped it away and then began to think of her past, "Thanks Lex. You better go, before Pyra thinks you're up to something." Nadia exclaimed and went towards the control panel. Lex took one last look at Nadia before opening the door. She didn't seem like she was unstable anymore, at least not in his eyes. When he went out of her quarters, he found Pyra waiting for him. He jumped slightly, but then calmed back down again, "You heard everything didn't you?" Lex asked. Pyra had her arms crossed, but then she smiled and hugged Lex. "I swear, you're one heart of trouble." she answered. But she smiled as she knew that he was worth it. Lex smiled as well knowing that she didn't mean it as an insult, but as a state of relief.

They broke apart and they both sighed, "Come on, let's go take a rest. I'm taking a nap." Lex said and walked slowly to his room. Pyra slowly followed as she hooked her arm with his. "Lex, you didn't even think about your decision did you? You automatically just chose me… You didn't care about other options, what you might get in return. You just chose what you thought was right." she said while putting her head onto his shoulder. Lex stopped walking, which surprised Pyra. She stood up fully and watched Lex turn to face her. Then Lex looked her straight into her eyes. She saw a look of determination, of seriousness, and power. "No. I didn't chose what I thought was right. I chose what I knew I loved. You're everything to me. And nothing will change that." Lex said and then began walking again. Pyra quickly started to walk with him and then hooked her arm back with his. "That's why we're always gonna stay togetha foreva." she said childishly and kissed him. They both went into their room and closed the door.

_Two hours later…_

They arrived at Magnum City docks and Lex and Pyra started heading off of the ship with the other passengers. Lex turned back around and then looked at Nadia, "Hopefully we will meet again on a much better circumstance." Lex shouted. Nadia smiled, "I'm sure we will." she replied. Pyra held a blue rose in her hand and then looked at Lex. 'We'll do just about anything for each other. That's how it's always been, and how it should be.' Pyra thought. Lex and Pyra looked at Magnum City and smiled, 'Home sweet home.' Lex thought. He started to walk towards the car that he set near the docks and then put all of their luggage into his car. "That was the best time I've had in my life. Thanks Lex." she gratefully remarked and kissed him. Lex kissed her back and then went into the car. Pyra went in as well and Lex began to drive away from the docks. 'Now we're going to live a wonderful life together.' Lex thought happily as he entered the heart of Magnum City.

**To Be Continued**


End file.
